El diario de Myrtle
by luna1415
Summary: Sumida en su trágica existencia, Myrtle la Llorona se encuentra un pequeño diario abandonado que termina siendo su vía de desahogo ante el trágico amor que vive. ¿Logrará su nuevo pequeño amigo soportar todo ese caudal lacrimoso? Fic ganador del premio Ali G a la mayor flipada en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Prompt 57
1. Sólo quiero meterle la cabeza en el wc

_Hola! Bienvenidos a esta pequeña serie de viñetas, participante en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. A disfrutar!_

* * *

 **Diario de Myrtle, 3 de Septiembre**.

"Querido diario:

Hoy he visto por primera vez al hombre de mis sueños, el caballero que me rescatará de esta triste muerte y vagará conmigo por las tuberías. Sus cabellos son como hebras de trigo reluciendo en el campo. Sus ojos, bueno, aún no los he visto de cerca, pero estoy segura de que serán azules como el cielo. Ays, querido diario, estoy enamorada de este hombre. ¡Y qué decir de su personalidad! Es un auténtico caballero, de los de verdad. El otro día escuche como retaba a un muchacho, seguramente insignificante, a un duelo a medianoche, seguro que lo hizo por defender el honor de alguna de sus compañeras de casa, pero no porque tenga algún interés amoroso, claro está. Él me está esperando. A mí. A la granos, la fea, la gorda (Palabra ilegible, seguramente emborronada por las lágrimas) por eso sé que es el hombre de mi vida. Ojalá Olive estuviera aquí para ser testigo de nuestro amor por siempre jamás. Porque claro, voy a tener que matarlo. ¿Cómo sino va a compartir mi retrete por toda la eternidad? Querido diario, le quiero tanto, tanto, que sólo quiero meterle la cabeza en el retrete hasta que se ahogue. He llegado a la conclusión, después de mucho pensar, que esa va a ser la mejor opción. Verás, querido diario, hay un pequeño detalle que no me gusta mucho de mi gran amor, un detallito sin importancia, fácilmente subsanable; el caso es, que lleva una de esas pociones para el cabello masculino, de esas que hacen que el pelo quede todo aplastado y brillante. No me gusta.

Pasan las horas y me doy cuenta de que aún no he reflejado en estas páginas nuestro primer encuentro, ese instante en que nuestras miradas conectaron y supe que estábamos destinados. Verás querido diario, ¡fue tan romántico! Yo estaba en mi wáter, lamentando mi existencia vacía y triste, con las lágrimas como única compañía -está claro que aún no le había conocido ¿vale?- y entonces, un grupo de chicos de primero entraron en mi baño, comenzaron a llamarme, y algo en mi interior supo que había llegado un momento decisivo en mi vida (tachón) muerte. Salí del escusado y algunos de ellos, eran todos Slytherins, comenzaron a lanzarme bolas de papel al grito de ¡Dos puntos al que le de en los pies! ¡Cuatro al brazo derecho! ¡Cincuenta entre los ojos! Entonces, todos abrieron paso para dejar espacio a su líder, mi amor, ¿he mencionado ya que sus dotes de liderazgo me inspiran una gran fascinación? Sea como fuere, él, avanzó lentamente entre sus compañeros, mirándome a los ojos formó una bola de papel entre sus blancas manos, gritó ¡A la cabeza! pero al lanzar su proyectil, éste me atravesó justo por el corazón. Sus compañeros hicieron algún comentario jocoso, pero mientras se retiraba para dejar lanzar a otros del grupo, me dirigió un guiño furtivo. ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Siente lo mismo que yo! Claramente el guiño y la bola de papel a través del corazón eran una señal de que aún sin conocerme, ya estaba prendado de mí. Estoy segura también de que en aquella pequeña bola de papel había escrito una carta de amor, o mejor, ¡un soneto! Seguro que era poesía, tiene cara de poeta, dulce y tierno. Probablemente se pase los días escabulléndose de su sala común, sólo para poder sentarse en el alféizar de algún gran ventanal y contemplar las puestas de sol. Mi amor, ¡es perfecto!

Querido diario, siento dejar mi relato a medias, pero Olive Hornby sale de trabajar en un rato y quiero ir a contarle mis novedades. ¡Besotes!"

Poco a poco la infantil caligrafía de Myrtle va desapareciendo para dar lugar a otra, más estilizada

" _Querido diario. Mátame ya, si lo llego a saber no le azuzo el basilisco a esta pedorra_ "


	2. Es terrible: tiene que seguir vivo

Diario de Myrtle, 1 de octubre.

"Querido diario:  
Ha ocurrido algo terrible ¡terrible! No sé cómo voy a poder continuar mi patética existencia. Ha sido tan trágico... Tras conocer la noticia sólo fui capaz de sumergirme en el retrete, vagar por las aguas de las cañerías rezando por dejar de respirar. Luego recordé que sigo muerta y eso no es posible. (Borrón lacrimoso) A ti, querido diario, es al único al que puedo abrir mis sentimientos, no como a esas horribles niñas. Son como Olive Hornby multiplicadas por cinco. Pero bueno, como diría mi terapeuta, tengo que afrontar la realidad, y ahí va. Mi amor, el hombre de mis sueños, ¡está en primero! es tan joven... Si me presento con él a los aniversarios de muerte de mis compañeros fantasmas, ¡se reirían de mí! Y lo que es peor, si quiero que se haga mayor ¡significa que no le puedo matar! Tendré que soportar años de agonía infinita, sabiendo que el amor de mi vida sigue vivo. No puedo continuar escribiendo (borrón) ¡mi muerte es aún más terrible que mi vida! Quiero morirme. De verdad."

Tras lanzar por los aires el diario, este se abre por una única página, con una página en la que van apareciendo letras mayúsculas, escritas con trazos apremiantes.

" _POR FAVOR. SÍ"_

"Querido diario:  
Pensándolo bien no puedo andar lanzando libros por los aires, vale que este estuviera abandonado en la sala esa rara del séptimo piso, pero seguro que si mi amor me viera tan ofuscada empezaría a pensar que no soy la fantasma glamurosa que de verdad soy. Además, eso de poder coger algo por primera vez en años se siente muy bien. Estoy segura que es cosa del destino. Cuando coja de la mano a mi amor será igual, él me tomará la mano y mágicamente será capaz de no atravesarme, se nota que estamos predestinados. Es una lástima que sea tan joven, aunque la verdad, he estado merodeando por el mundo fuera de Hogwarts y me he dado cuenta de que en estos tiempos modernos una mujer puede estar con alguien más joven, hasta es un símbolo de status y poder. Soy poderosa. Soy poderosa. Este va a ser mi nuevo mantra, se lo diré a mi terapeuta.  
Gracias por escucharme siempre, querido diario. Besitos de caramelo."


	3. ¿Truco o beso?

Diario de Myrtle: 1 de Noviembre

"Querido diario:  
¡Ayer fue Halloween! Es la peor fiesta del año. Todos los fantasmas organizando una fiesta súper alegre, con música del año de la nana. Ser la fantasma más joven y reciente es un asco. Quería organizar una pequeña treta para que mi amor se encontrara conmigo en un romántico y oscuro pasillo, y trágicamente resultara ahorcado. Me gustan las marcas de cuerda en el cuello de los hombres, resulta un collar muy sexy y masculino. Pero resulta que algún rarito pensó que meter un troll en el castillo resultaría muy divertido. ¿Qué tiene de divertido que a mi amor le aplasten la cabeza? Por muy guapo que sea, no creo que la mitad de sus sesos, asomando entre ese maravilloso pelo platino, resulte sexy. A quien vamos a engañar, ¡él es sexy! Incluso con sesos. Además, toda esa sangre plateada resbalando infinitamente por su cara... ¡Ñam! Es taaaaan sexy. ¡Ah! Querido diario, ¡casi lo olvido! ¡Ya sé el nombre de mi amor! D. Malfoy. Hasta el nombre suena sexy. En una de sus visitas furtivas bajo el pretexto de lanzarme cosas a la cabeza -que me atraviesen el corazón se ha convertido en nuestra seña secreta; yo le respondo haciendo un doble tirabuzón antes de zambullirme en mi retrete, hay que mantener el aura de misterio e inaccesibilidad, querido diario- se le cayó un trabajo de encantamientos de la mochila, ¡soy tan feliz! Su letra es delicada y elegante. Y esa misteriosa D… Me muero por averiguar qué significa. ¿Donald? ¿Doyle? ¿Darry? Me retuerzo de la emoción de poder averiguarlo.  
Nick casi decapitado lleva todo el día presumiendo de que fueron los alumnos de su casa los que frenaron a ese repugnante troll ¿perdona? ¿frenar? Todos los baños del colegio están conectados, lo que hicieron esos mocosos fue DESTROZAR propiedad del colegio, y además, propiedad bajo mi dominio y supervisión. Hasta Peeves sabe que los baños son míos. Casi siempre. Y bueno, cuando no lo respeta sabe que con llamar al Barón Sanguinario le tengo dominadito. ¡Ja! Quién se ríe ahora de Myrtle la gorda, la granos, la llorona... YO NO LLORO (borrón lacrimoso) ¿por qué todo el mundo me tortura de esta manera?"

De nuevo, Myrtle lanza el diario por los aires. Le está sacando partido a eso de que sea la única cosa que pueda agarrar.

" _UNA PISTOLA MUGGLE, AUNQUE SEA UNA PISTOLA MUGGLE!"_


	4. Draco: campeón de dragones

Diario de Myrtle: 21 de Abril

"Querido diario:

¡Por fin te encuentro! Por algún motivo parecía que este libro se hubiera desvanecido de los lavabos, ¿tuviste algo que ver Tom? ¿Es que hasta tú me marginas? Porque soy la gorda, la fea la granos (borrón lacrimoso). Si no fuera porque estoy indignada con los acontecimientos de la última noche no me dignaría a hablar contigo. Porque yo tengo dignidad, ¿me escuchas Olive Hornby? No soy una arrastrada por perseguirte durante los últimos 50 años, ¡encima que me esfuerzo por darle alegría a tu vida! ¡Soy alegre! (borrón) (charquito de lágrimas) (borrón)

Querido diario, llevaba meses sin saber casi de mi amor, no más que alguna visión lejana y centelleante de su melena platino, como una estrella en el horizonte indicándome el camino hacia mi destino… Cuando esta mañana, me entero mientras cotilleaba en el baño de profesores, que mi amor, fue vilmente engatusado por cuatro niñatos Gryffindor para creer que había un dragón en el castillo, ¿te lo puedes creer? Si es que de puro bueno es tonto. El caso es que él, con toda la buena voluntad que cabe en su -por desgracia- aún joven cuerpo, intentando librar a Hogwarts de la amenaza que sería si entrase un dragón en el castillo, que por cierto, ¿qué está pasando éste curso? Trolls, dragones… Es como si volvieran a celebrar un Torneo de los Tres Magos. Volviendo al tema, mi amor, todo valentía, acudió raudo y veloz a las autoridades competentes para evitar destrozos en zonas comunes como cuando entró el Troll. ¿Ves cómo me quiere? Sabe que si vuelven a destrozar un baño estaré disgustada, ¡lo hace todo por mí! ¡ME AMA!"

Myrtle lanza el diario por los aires mientras solloza y lagrimea ¿alegremente? Hace un doble tirabuzón, esa señal secreta de amor, y regresa al diario.

"Querido diario, soy tan feliz. Tan, tan feliz que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo desgraciada y triste que estaba (manchurrón de lágrima simbólica) hasta que él llegó a mi vida. ¡Ah! Y lo que es mejor, ¡ya sé su nombre completo! Resulta que mientras cotilleaba en la sala de Profesores, ellos dijeron los nombres de todos los aborrecibles niños que llevan por el mal camino a mi amor, ¡y el suyo también! Resulta que mi gran amor, el cazador de dragones -aunque luego los dragones no existan- ¡se llama Draco! ¿Acaso puede haber mayor señal del destino? Señora de Draco Malfoy. Que bien suena, Myrtle Malfoy, señora de Draco Malfoy…"

Myrtle prosigue, copiando una y otra vez las últimas frases, adornadas de corazoncitos y mariposas. Mientras tanto, una sombra comienza a salir del diario, con forma de mano, una mano agónica que parece arañar el suelo intentando escapar.

-¡Pero Tom! ¿Adonde vas?


	5. Draco sucks

Diario (imaginario) de Myrtle: 30 de junio

"Querido diario:

Mi vida es un asco. Yo tenía un diario, precioso, monísimo y que además había pertenecido a un premio anual buenorro que me contestaba cuando yo escribía. ¡Y el malvado Draco Malfoy me lo robó! Y sí, ahora odiamos a Draco Malfoy. Esa malvada criatura que primero me engatusó lanzándome bolas con poemas de amor al corazón, me ignoraba seductoramente por los pasillos y en el Gran Comedor, pero ¡si incluso llegó a defender propiedad escolar por mí! ¿Cómo es posible que todo eso se le olvidase, y que cuando llegó el gran momento de unirnos para toda la eternidad, saliera corriendo llevándose mi diario? ¡Pero si yo sólo quería matarle! ¡No le iba a doler demasiado! Y en todo caso, ¡una vez muerto ya no duele! Y el muy estúpido me empezó a gritar cosas muy hirientes, y empezó a decir que nadie querría estar con la llorona, la gorda, la granos… (tremendo borrón imaginario causada por las lágimas) ¡y ahora ya no quiere estar conmigo! (lagrimas) ¡nadie quiere estar conmigo! (berrinche y lagrimeo variado)

En fin, querido diario, mi existencia es ahora incluso más desgraciada, lo único que puede mejorarla es que he conocido a un hombre. Sí, ahora soy una mujer madura y conocedora de su propio poder interior, sé que un niñato despreciable como Draco nunca me hubiera podido satisfacer emocionalmente, pero ÉL no es como Draco Malfoy, no señor. Para empezar tiene el pelo oscuro, algo que quedará mucho mejor con mi pelo, y facilitará el agarre cuando intente ahogarle. Además, ¡es un auténtico héroe! Luchó contra el mismísimo Señor-Tenebroso en una cruenta batalla por el bien de Hogwarts y el mundo, y, agárrate porque esto es aún mejor, querido diario. ¡Lo hizo por una joya! Eso significa que tiene gusto para los regalos buenos y es capaz de proteger lo que le interesa, aunque he de decir, que puestos a pelear por algo yo no hubiera elegido ese pedrusco en cuestión; le pude echar un ojo mientras Dumbledore lo rompía, y no parecía más que un cristal tintado, eso sí, era muy bonito y hubiera realzado mis ojos. ¿Lo habrá hecho por mí? OH. DIOS. MÍO. ¡Esa piedra era para mí!

Estoy segura de que este nuevo chico (se llama Harry, por cierto, un tanto vulgar para mi gusto, pero supongo que podré llamarle Edward en la intimidad) me conoce, ¡tiene que hacerlo! Me conoce y me ama. ¿Cómo lo sé? Para empezar habla mucho con Sir Nicholas, y no se ríe de él, factor importante y opuesto al niñato-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado (Sí, Draco, justo ese, tengo que buscar nuevo mote, ese puede dar lugar a confusión). Y punto final y definitivo: ¡Tiene una amiga que es chica! ¡Usa lavabos en mi jurisdicción! Seguro que sabe quién soy y le ha hablado a mi amor de mí. Incluso, ¡hasta puede que nos esté intentando unir en secreto!

Jo, querido diario, echo de menos a Tom comentando mis impresiones diarias, con sus ingeniosos comentarios irónicos. Ahora que recuerdo, una vez me dijo que "el pobre niño ese no se merece la que le va a caer encima" Estoy segura que él fue el primero en ver que Malfoy era indigno de mi querer, que yo merecía a alguien mejor. Pobre Tom, qué será de él ahora sin mis cotilleos y mi intensa vida amorosa. Seguro que Malfoy ni siquiera le escribe a todas horas como hacía yo. ¡Puede incluso que no lo use! Qué terrible.

En fin, aprovechando el último día de colegio voy a dedicarme a pasear dramáticamente por el Gran Comedor. Con un poco de suerte veré a mi nuevo amor y podré dedicarle sensuales miradas desde lo alto.

¡Chaíto!"


End file.
